1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of security systems which detect, deter and identify intruders into buildings and rooms of various structures. In particular, it is related to ceiling-positioning and remote operation of security devices effectively for their activation and operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of security devices for deterring, detecting and identifying offenders and intruders are known. None, however, provide a working relationship of a security device to a room and its entryway in a manner and with the effectiveness taught by this invention.
An intrusion-deterrent device which activates a water-spraying system primarily in an outdoor area was described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,521 granted to Hollow. While a discouragement to unlawful entry and violence in outdoor areas, it was not a major deterrent which could be employed as a last resort in a bedroom or other room of a stationary or mobile structure. A triggering mechanism for a tear-gas canister was taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,863 granted to Fink. Although effective for activating a deterrent canister, the Fink device did not have a working relationship to a room and its entrance way as taught by this invention. A security device for identifying primarily bank robbers taught positioning of a spray gun in a wall between a bank teller and bank customers to discharge a scent detectable by dogs in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,076 granted to Marcone. The Marcone patent employed a particular working relationship between scent spray, a room and an activation means. Marcone taught direction of spray from a low position in a room to a low position on an individual. The objective was to deposit scent on waist-down clothing of an individual entering a room or in a room with unauthorized intent. These are examples of prior art that employ different security devices in a different working relationship to a room and an entryway than taught by this invention.
No security device having the working relationship of a room and an entryway taught by this invention is known. None are believed to exist. With all other known devices and their working relationships to a security device, an intruder or burglar is not yet fully subdued or deterred but only slowed down or frightened with uncertain results.